The German utility model No. 1 643 968 describes a hand spray which has a head portion provided with an annular brush screwed thereon. Between the bristles of the brush a plurality of slots are arranged through which the water flows onto the bristles to sprinkle the article to be cleaned and to wash away any particles adhering to the bristles.
In the German utility model No. 1 655 379, there is also shown a hand spray having a head portion which is provided with a plurality of bristles. The head portion has a central opening through which the water is discharged. Since the bristles are arranged along the periphery of the head portion and thus surrounds the central opening at a certain distance, the water is, however, not directly being sprayed thereon.
In both these references, the water is discharged axially through the slots or central opening and flows parallel along the bristles. Especially when the water flows under high pressure the obtained water jets will not wet or flush the bristles thus diminishing the cleaning effect of the bristles and obtaining an undesired splashing. Moreover, since the bristles are arranged only at the head portion in axial direction, these hand sprays are not suitable for cleaning containers, especially bottles, as the side walls thereof can only insufficiently be purified from contaminations.
There are known, however, cleaning brushes having a hollow handle and a brush body which is provided with a plurality of bristles and includes radial openings so that the water is discharged radially onto the bristles and parallel thereto. Although these cleaning brushes may be usable for cleaning bottles, they have, however, the same disadvantage as above mentioned namely that upon water flow under high pressure the bristles will not be flushed or wetted thus reducing the cleaning effect and an undesired splashing will occur so that the use of the brush is impaired.